


We'll Stay Home Instead

by AlyEb



Series: If Music Be The Food Of Love [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I honestly don't know what happened, I hope you appreciate what I do for you, IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY ANGST, M/M, Now I have that song stuck in my head, SEE I CAN WRITE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyEb/pseuds/AlyEb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Lord of the Rings movies, one sickeningly-sweet tooth-rotting YouTube video, and a realization that, yeah, this is family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stay Home Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post  
> https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/steve-twirls-them-around-and-then-tony-wraps-his-legs-around-steve%27s-waist

The night had begun innocently enough. A Lord of the Rings marathon was playing on some channel someone had on and everyone just trickled in until it became impromptu movie night at Avengers Mansion. Steve had even managed to pull Tony from whatever project he was working on this time and was snuggling with him on the loveseat, blanket draped over them lightly.

By the time the movies ended no one wanted to exert any energy to change the channel or go to bed. It was rare for them to get moments of peace and calm and contentment like this and no one was in a hurry to break it. Instead everyone was content to laze through the credits and into the next show - some entertainment news show. It wasn’t until one of the headlines caught their attention that they really began to pay attention.

“Who made the papers this time?” Clint crowed from the recliner he and Natasha filled. Neither wanted to give up the particular chair and fought each other for it, it finally ended in a draw when they both were sprawled over it and they’ve barely moved since.

“I got 5 bucks on the lovebirds over there.” Carol voiced, throwing some of Jan's popcorn at the two in question. “Six months later and I’m still asked about their love lives and how it affects the team.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s not our fault that the media is so obsessed with sex. I would prefer it if I didn’t constantly get questions about what happens between the sheets. People seem to believe that I forced my deviant, satanic, sexual ways,” he punctuated each word with a nip and a thigh between Steve’s legs, “on this All-American hunk of old timey christian values.”

The corner of Steve’s lips curled up. “Oh yes, very deviant, very satanic, and very _very_ sexual,” he said, pulling Tony up to meet him.

“Oh hey look!” Jan said in a rush over Clint’s gagging. “It’s back on!”

Instantly everyone quieted, even Tony and Steve paused their make-out session to turn towards the television and the blond woman it showed.

“Celebrity power couple Steve Rogers and Tony Stark have won the hearts of millions since they came out six months ago,” above the woman a quiet ‘told you’ could be heard, “and it’s really not that surprising, I mean, have you seen these two together? They’re so adorable, I didn’t think it was possible for them to get any cuter! That was until last night, when this video was uploaded to the Avengers YouTube page, and let me tell you, I have never been happier to be wrong!”

On the screen, a video appeared with Tony and Clint in what looked like… the tower elevator? A musical “jitterbug” started playing and everyone knew _exactly_ what song that was. Tony was restless, bouncing on the balls of his feet, re-adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder when Clint turned toward the camera and snickered, “Get ready for some gratuitous PDA.” The doors opened and Tony shot out into the hallway, the camera following him out.

Halfway down the hall Tony stopped and threw his arms out, launching his bag to the floor when the lyrics began. Arms wrapped around his middle and suddenly he was in the air spinning, a Steve wrapped around him and both laughing, Wake Me Up Before You Go Go playing in the background.

Steve was in a Quinjet, still in his uniform when the doors opened and a dark blur shot out and attached itself to Steve, who was suddenly laughing as Tony peppered kisses up his neck and all over his face.

Steve’s tail wagged as he scratched behind a purring Tony’s ear, a blissed out look on his face.

Steve was walking down a hallway, Tony thrown over his shoulder.

Another reunion between the two had Tony in the air spinning, his legs wrapped around Steve's waist

News footage of the two being overly affectionate after a battle.

Lots of spinning.

They were dancing - _Did they really spin that much?_ \- to some fast paced music when Steve tripped and fell to the floor, Tony falling along with him to land on Steve's chest. “Well now, I can say I have literally fallen for you.”

Laughter rang out in the rec room as the video played on. “Oh my God! She’s right,” Jan gasped, hands clasped together over her chest. “There is no possible way you two could get any cuter!”

“That had to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard!” Clint howled.

“You just wish you had someone to be cheesy with,” Tony retorted.

Finally the video ended and much later, after a gratuitous amount of teasing, the laughter subsided. Everyone bid each other goodnight and left for their separate rooms.

“They’re out to get us,” Tony moaned, slumping against Steve as they made their way to their room.

Steve smiled at his lovers dramatics. “They love us and they’re our family, _of course_ they’re out to get us.” He turned to pull Tony up against his chest, hands locked around the smaller mans waist. “It’s what family’s do.”

“I’ve never had a family before,” Tony said low enough that, even if they were in a crowded room, only Steve would have heard him. He thought back on all the birthdays and celebrations, the Christmases and movie nights, he thought of the loved ones who have been there for him even when he thought he was alone. He thought of Steve, his polar opposite who shouldn’t love him but, against all odds, did. The one person who has been there through it all even though he had every right to leave. The one solid in his ever changing life.

“I have one now.”


End file.
